bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eis Kyōraku
Appearance Mikaze has long dark blue silky pigtails with light green tips, sometimes she lets her hair down on certain days. She'll wear different colored Basketball jerseys with black skinny shorts, black sneakers. Unique slim body which she doesn't eats, pale skin tone, small size breast, white mp3 player attached to white beatz by Dr. Dre headphones around her neck, carries a dark blue laptop in a dark blue messenger bag with a Japanese good luck charm key chain attached to the bag, she has many ear piercings all around her ears but she doesn't use pirecing that leaves big holes on her ears. During her time as 4th Divison Captain before she became a Visored, she wore sleeveless haori, s''he wore a sleeveless Shinigami robes, a shortened ''hakama resembling a skirt with a white band around the waist and knee high white socks, and a fingerless white tekkou which extend above her elbows. She carries her zanpakuto horizontally across her back. Personality Mikaze is laid back, sarcastic type of person who doesn't let little things bother her. She helps out with whatever she can do to help her friends. She doesn't like it people talk behind her back or even make fun of her. She doesn't work on building up her zanpakuto's power because one day she might get her bankai stolen so she decides to work on her strength. When someone annoys her even if she doesn't know them very well, she'll punch them in the face and never apologize. Powers & Abilities Reiryoku Enhancement Cero: Her Cero's level is double of the normal cero Enhanced Speed Enhanced Strength Mask Protection Power Augmentation kido: skill level unknown shunpo: skill level unknown Hakuda: skill level unknown Zanpakutō Shoki no Emma-O, when sealed is pure white tanto with a unqiue guard which is in a shaped of silver 4 pointed star. It's hilt is white and the sheath is black. *'Shikai': With the release comand "Seek for the answers you crave and desire, look at the sea of souls and judge them through the reality we can't see, turn everything into reverse," Shoki no Emma-O, turns into two fans with 23 different Arcanas designs which is an Unclassified shikai, the kind of power Shoki no Emma-O contains is exactly like her bankai's power but it uses fans to a control source. *'Shikai Special Ability': Using her spiritual pressure, she releases the cards from the fans blades as a spiritual pressure tracking missle. Hibiki Minoru ( 響実 Sound truth): The fans goes through the target's body and when the fans are at half way through the target's body they snap and cuts the target's body into two halves Koyoko Rei ( 清子鈴 pure child bell): The fans close to create an energy beam that shoots out a vertical distance which is used when enough reishi is absorbed. *Bankai: Not yet revealed Relationships Hiyori Sarugaki: Hiyori and Mikaze are best friends when they were entering the academy, most people would bulling her because that her kido is dangerous when fired at, Hiyori proved them wrong by teaching Mikaze how to handle Kido very well and shortly after graduation Hiyori helped her with achieving her bankai which landed Mikaze to be the captain of 4th Division which made Hiyori happy, their relationship is a sister type and Hiyori was the first person to call her Mi or sometimes by calling her Mikaze and telling her to go to Karakura High just to keep an eye on Shinji for her making sure that Shinji doesn't screw up the assignment. ''Ichigo Kurosaki: ''She has feelings for him since the day he rescue her from guys who was trying to kidnap her. Everytime she sees him, she would try to express her gratitude by inviting him out for ramen but she never had a chance because of Shinji always annoying her through phone calls telling her to calm down Hiyori. When she looks at his eyes, she can see that he carries a burden of protecting everyone and wants to be there for him. ''Kensei Muguruma: ''She and him have a relationship where he critize her for her cooking by saying that it taste good but not really good, she responds to his statements by dumping food on his head and telling him if he's so great she should cook food for everyone and storms off. His way of critize her cooking of him trying to confess his feeling for her which she'll never understands. Trivia Shoki no Emma-O means God of the afterlife or exorcism judge of the dead. Her hairstyle resembles a lot like Miku Hatsune's hairstyle. This OC is created by Marth the Lodestar and in the story Bleach Black. Going to appear in chapter 5. Category:BlazingLove